


"Excuse Me?"

by ineedminions



Series: Three Black Dogs Boxing and Gym One Shots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeknit Clegane Bros, F/M, Super OOC Gregor Clegane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: A SanSan one shot featuring gym ownership, close Clegane bros, a super OOC Gregor and one asshole.
Relationships: Gregor Clegane & Sandor Clegane, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Gregor Clegane
Series: Three Black Dogs Boxing and Gym One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919521
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	"Excuse Me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game of Thrones Photoshop Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528487) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions). 



> This is my first SanSan fic so please go easy on me. ☺️☺️☺️

Sansa was covering the desk at the Three Black Dogs Boxing and Gym.She had founded the gym with her husband Sandor and his older brother Gregor.The brothers got along really well and were close since they hadn’t had the best relationship with their dad.Gregor had protected Sandor from their dad when he was more abusive and neglectful after their mom and baby sister died in a car accident when the boys were young.They trained in martial arts and worked out, dreaming of opening their own gym someday.They did a lot of body building competitions and matches with boxing and MMA while saving as much as they could.

Sansa met Sandor at a bar when she was trying to get away from her blind date that wouldn’t take no for an answer.Drew had gotten mad at her for wanting some popcorn and a soda instead of an alcoholic drink.Sandor had asked her to join him, finishing his first and only beer. He ordered the popcorn Sansa had wanted along with some other appetizers and switched over to water.They hit it off and started dating.Sansa met Gregor early on and Sandor and Gregor met Sansa’s sister and then all of her brothers and finally her parents.Her siblings loved Sandor and Gregor while her parents weren’t thrilled initially, but Sandor made her happy and both him and his brother kept Sansa safe. 

Sandor, Gregor and Sansa sat down and figured out the finances and business plan to open up Three Black Dogs Boxing and Gym.Sansa put some money from her trust fund from her grandparents to push them over for the money they needed to open their gym.She used her business degree and would handle a majority of the office work, but they’d meet once a week to review everything and keep to the budget as best they could.The gym became a success and a year later, Sandor and Sansa had been married.

Which brought Sansa back to the present.“Are you available for personal training for a one-on-one session?”The man suggestively asked Sansa from the other side of the desk while still managing to get as close as he could to her.This was his 5th variation of trying to get himself and her alone together. She took a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose more than blatantly showing off her wedding ring. 

“No.I don’t do any of the training or run any of the classes here.”Sansa said matter-of-factly.She was tired with dealing with all these boys that thought they could come onto her just because she worked in the gym. 

“We could still have a great time together sometime, babe.”The guy said not taking the hint.Sandor was out picking up some lunch for them on his way back from an errand.Her eyes met Gregor’s where he was working in the ring with a client.He paused with the client, who nodded in understanding and smiled at Sansa gently.Gregor came up behind the guy very quietly for such a large man.

“I’m not interested and I’m happily married.If you’re going to waste more of my time, then please leave.” Sansa said grateful that Gregor loved dealing with these guys on the rare occasion when Sandor wasn’t there.Several of the other clients were coming towards the desk now, ready to defend her too. Barristan Selmy and DIckon Tarly arrived next to the desk.

“Now listen here bitch!” The guy said venomously as he moved to grab Sansa’s arm as she moved away. 

“I believe my sister-in-law asked you to leave.”Gregor said in his deep voice as Sansa pulled herself further away from the man’s reach as Gregor pulled the guy away from the desk with hardly any effort.The guy turned around and his face bumped into Gregor’s massive chest.

“Excuse me?”The guy asked. 

“Are you alright, Sansa?”Gregor asked concerned while still holding on to the man.Dickon went to stand between the man and Sansa as she stepped further away. Sandor came in and dropped the bags with the food as he took in the scene in front of him. 

“What the fuck is going on?”Sandor yelled as he barreled over to Sansa.She smiled up at him and hugged Sandor. 

“Gregor and Chief Selmy were just taking care of this piece of shit.”Sansa said as she pulled Sandor away. She went over and picked up the food bags and took Sandor’s hand and took him over to the office.Sandor and Gregor exchanged a look before Sandor closed the office door behind him and Sansa

“Gregor, you wanting to press charges against him?”Selmy asked, pulling some cuffs out. 

“Yes.He was harassing Sansa and then tried to hurt her.”Gregor said flexing his hand a bit, digging in to the guy’s shoulder.“I don’t ever want to see him here or anywhere near Sansa again.”Selmy nodded and cuffed the guy.One of Selmy’s officers came in and put the guy in the squad car for booking. 

“Will do, Gregor.”Selmy said leaving to follow the officer for the booking paperwork.

“Thanks Chief!”Gregor said before joining Sansa and Sandor in the office.Sandor was still worriedly looking over Sansa.

“I’m fine, Sandor.Mostly just annoyed.”Sansa insisted.

“Chief took him out to be booked.”Gregor added with a smile. 

“Thanks Greg.” Sansa said warmly.

“Anything you ever need Sansa.”Gregor reminded her. 

“Thanks, Greg.” Sandor said quietly as they were dishing out the lunch food. 

“Anytime brother.She’s the best Clegane of the lot of us.We’ve got to protect her and my little niece or nephew.”Gregor said seriously. 

“I’m hardly showing.”Sansa said before sitting down at the table. “We’ve got enough coming in that we could hire an additional full-time desk person or 2 part-time desk people.I’d prefer to avoid repeats of that if I can help it.”Sansa said as Gregor and Sandor nodded. 

“We’ll put that up tonight.”Sandor said seriously.

“Agreed.”Gregor said as he tucked into the first chicken breast. 

“Thanks.”Sansa said starting to eat her salad. 

“You already do so much here that we can definitely get another few people.Then we can have them all trained and ready long before little SanSan gets here.” Gregor said smiling. 

“That would be nice.”Sansa said as she brushed her hand over her abdomen.


End file.
